A Game We Play
by CarsonScottProductions
Summary: Carson Scott (No relation) is from Nunavut, Canada. He's a nationally-ranked Pokemon trainer, and the only trainer in the ILPT (International League of Pokemon Trainers) with the rare Pokemon, Lugia. Even with all this, he is surprised when he receives an invitation to the international tournament in Nagoya, Japan, where sixty-four trainers will bid for the title of World Champion.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! It's Carson. I hope you enjoy this story! Before starting, I want to get some legal stuff out of the way. _ahem._**

**The Pokemon name and characters are all licensed by the Pokemon Company. The Pokemon characters are used under Fair Use. If you feel the use of these characters violates Fair Use, please send me an email at carsonscottproductions with concerns.**

**The non-Pokemon characters in this story as well as the story as a whole are licensed by Carson Scott under a Creative Commons, Attribution, Noncommercial license. This means you can distribute, share, and create spinoff stories or other 'derivitave works' without my express permission, but you must credit me, and you cannot sell or make money off of them. **

**Now that that's all settled, enjoy the story!**

Intro:

I hate getting the mail in the winter. Just to get there, I have to put on my fur coat, boots, and hat in order to not freeze to death in the subarctic cold. My little cabin is just off the highway, down a dirt road about half a mile. The mailbox is right on the highway. I try to check my mail as little as I possibly can when winter is in its full swing. It's just my luck that an important letter comes to me around this time.

My name is Carson. I live in Nunavut, Canada. I am of Inuit descent, but only a little bit. I could still be mistaken for a European, what with my white (darker than some) skin and brown eyes, if not for the thick black hair. I don't live that far north, but it's still cold, and I still stay in my nice warm cabin when hell's freezing over outside. Carson 1, Canada 0.

I love my country, no doubt. I wave the flag on my front steps, alongside my flag for the Winnipeg Jets. There are some downsides to living within 50 miles of the arctic circle, though.

I'm a Pokemon trainer, a darn good one at that. I've captured over 200 different types of Pokemon, but most of them I give away or set free. I can't feed 200 Pokemon off my prize money from contests and my small side job as an amateur web designer. Even with that, I'm living mostly off Ramen noodles and cold cereal. I only keep 30 or so in Pokeballs most of the time, but I let them out sometimes. Overall, it's nice and quiet around here.

Back to that important letter. I could see the little red flag as I looked through my window, and sighed. "No one ever sends me mail." I say, "Especially in mid-January." Nonetheless, I pulled on a coat and my other winter stuff in order to get it. "Dragon," I call, "I'm going to get the mail."

Dragon is my Farfetch'd. He was my first pokemon, so I keep him around. He's sort of my go-to-guy when I need something. I don't send him out to get the mail, though: it's dropped below -12 out here (In Celsius. For the American population reading this, that's about 10 degrees Farenheit), and he'd probably come back an Articuno.

Walking out in the cold, I notice the lake nearby has some skaters on it, playing hockey. I can't tell if any of them are Pokemon. Professional leagues don't allow Pokemon, but if you need an extra player for a lake game, a snorunt will do just fine.

I can keep my balance on skates, and I used to play a pretty good game, but I haven't been on the ice in more than five years, what with traveling south for a Pokemon journey. Who knows, maybe I could have been a hockey player instead.

Nah. I love my Pokemon. Speaking of which, I have some mail to get.

I plug in some earbuds and play music on my phone for the short walk. The first song is "Miss Murder" by AFI. I rock out as I walk towards the mailbox.

Inside there's only one envelope. The return address is Nagoya, Japan, written in Japanese characters and English. I took Japanese in High School, and now I'm taking advanced courses in college, so I can say I know the language. I put the letter in my pocket and put down the flag before walking back inside.

"Hey guys, come here." I call as I walk in the door. "Mail."

Ten Pokemon follow me to the living room: Dragon, Kestrel (Fearow), Thomas (After a famous goalie- Furret), Lucky (Dragonair), Albatross (Pidgeot), NaRuTo (Characters, of course- Ninetails), Kira (Umbreon), Raven (Staraptor), Wolf (Mightyena), and Purplepeopleeater (haha- Gengar). I have eighteen others, but they're either in balls or somewhere else (My Lapras, for instance, is out on the lake in my property, along with my Dewgong). I ask PPE to deliver the message, considering he won't be affected by the cold. I open the letter slowly, then pull it out. At the top, it reads "International League of Pokemon Trainers" in Japanese and English, with their logo and return address. "It's from the ILPT." I explain. Everyone's excited. I read it out loud in Japanese (it's also in English, but Japanese is a much more fun language). "Congratulations Carson Scott," Scott isn't my real last name, it's just a pseudonym I use for the League. "You have been invited to participate as a Wildcard entry in the international tournament of champions for your region. You will be competing against 63 trainers from around the world to receive the title of World Champion. The event is to be held in Nagoya, Japan, beginning on February 1st. You will be allowed to register fifteen Pokemon, but only six will be permitted each battle. Travel and other expenses will be reimbursed should you decide to arrive. We hope to see you there."

Most of my Pokemon can understand my Japanese pretty well, but it took some explaining for it all to sink in.

The regional tournaments for Canada were held last month. I was entered in it, but lost in the second round to a young man from Whitehorse. I was surprised to have received the letter, but then again, I was the only registered trainer to have...

... A Lugia.

To make a long story short, Team Rocket, before its dissolution in Canada, managed to capture a Lugia. I was in the right place at the right time to destroy whatever plans Team Rocket had, and free the Lugia. It showed compassion towards me, and followed me out of the facility. It allowed me to capture it, and here we are. Team rocket no longer exists in Canada, partly due to my interference. I try to keep it out of the press (my Lugia. No one knows yet that I got it from Team Rocket), but news spreads quickly. I have been able to keep shadows on me by Sakura Makano, Darwin Canterbury, and Scarlet Rose, three of the top-ranked trainers in the world. From Japan, Australia, and the United States, respectively, these three have drowned me out of the news.

Sakura Makano is the number one trainer in the world right now. She's already won three world championship tournaments, and is the favorite to win a fourth. She's from a little mountain town on Japan's northern island, and comes from poor circumstances. She's made her way to the top in Pokemon, and she has brought her family out of poverty to live in Nagano, Japan. She's still pretty young, at twenty-five years old, but her skill is unmatched.

Darwin Canterbury is about 35 years old, from Australia. He has short brown hair and a short beard and 'stache to match. He's a bulky guy- not fat, but muscular. He's from Adelaide, Australia, and has spent a lot of time coming up with extremely intense attack combinations for Pokemon, and claims he has some he's never even used yet. Ranked in the top 5 in the world, he's faced Sakura in the finals twice before, losing both times.

Scarlet Rose is the youngest person ever to win the United States regional tournament, at only twelve years old. She's about average for her age- five foot tall, a hundred pounds. She has long red hair to match her name, and blue eyes. She lives in Salt Lake City with her mom, as her parents divorced only a few years after she was born. She comes from a middle-class family, a middle-class neighborhood, and a middle-class lifestyle. She is also ranked in the top 5 in the world.

Apparently, the ILPT had heard of me, even though my exploits in regionals weren't exceptional. Even with my rare capture, no one really cared for the man from Nunavut, Canada. In any case, now I was invited to the world championship of Pokemon, comparable in size to the olympics, as a wild-card bid. I sure as heck wasn't going to pass this up.

"Alright guys," I say, "We've got some work to do."


	2. Chapter 1

A little jingle sounded on the television, announcing the ILPT. Two men in suit coats sat on a desk in a booth, looking back at a 64- entry tournament bracket. It was empty, because they were announcing the final rankings coming into the tournament.

I had sent word back saying I was interested, but there was no guarantee that I'd actually be picked, so I was at my Nunavut home. I didn't expect to be ranked very high- wildcard bids were usually the lowest seeds.

Four divisions were set up among the 64 contestants, with 16 in each. America, Asia, Europe, and Africa/Australia. Of course, I was in the American division.

"Hello and welcome," the announcer spoke in English, "to the ILPT pre-tourney analysis show, brought to you by Mountain Dew, the fuel of Pokemon trainers everywhere. Today, the ILPT in Japan will announce the final standings for the tournament. We'll provide in-depth analysis on each trainer as they are announced, so you'll know all about them."

First was Asia. They started with the lowest seed and worked up. Sixteenth was a vietnamese young woman, who looked pretty tough from the videos they showed. 15 was a Chinese kid, who looked like he could have been eight years old. The rest of the field was mostly unimpressive, with contestants from all over Asia. When they got to seed 8, they announced the regional winners.

The eight regions in Asia were India, China, Japan, Southeast Asia, Russia, Middle East, Indonesia, and Central Asia. Eighth was from Indonesia, a tough-looking military veteran with a Charizard.

Seventh was from India. She was an older woman for Pokemon training, and to confirm my suspicions the announcer said that this would be her last year.

Sixth was from Central, fifth from Southeast, fourth from Middle East, third from Russia, second from China. Then came the top seed, from Japan.

"Sakura Makano. It's no surprise she's number one here. She's been terrific at regionals, taking out the current number ten in the final round with ease. She specializes in Elemental Pokemon; that is, Water, Fire, Electric and Grass. Her most well-known companion is her Flareon, who has before taken out opponents with a single attack. Sakura is not someone to mess with, ladies and gentlemen."

Next was Europe, who didn't put much onto the table in terms of skill. The number sixteen was as good as some of the higher seeds in Asia, though. The eight regions in Europe were Scandinavia, Baltic, Balkan, Western, Central, Northern, United Kingdom and Eastern. Number 1 was from Scotland, a guy named Scott (Scott from Scotland. He must get a lot of crap for that). Most of the others were forgettable.

Third was Africa and Australia. These guys were tough, but unimpressive. In the eight regions, Australia, Sahara, Congo, South Africa, Pacific Islands, West Africa, East Africa and New Zealand, two stood out to me. One was from New Zealand, at number 3. Callum Smith. His stats were very good, but he himself was strange- he almost never spoke, and aside from the occasional command he let his Pokemon dictate themselves in battle. It was a controversial tactic among many trainers, which made him a well-known figure. His black hair was similar to mine, but a little longer, and his expression was always moderate. He was about six foot four, pretty tall, and probably 200 pounds.

At number 1, from Australia, was Darwin Canterbury. As I've said before, he's one of the most well-respected trainers in the league, known for his secret attack combos. Many trainers use code terms to disguise attacks, including myself, but Darwin takes it to the next level. Some of his combos are so deadly and successful, he has never used them yet. I've seen him fight before, he's a beast.

Then came the moment of truth: America. All twenty-eight of my pokemon were watching (Dewgong and Lapras via the window), and I swear we all held our breath as trainers were announced.

Sixteen from Colombia.

Fifteen from Mexico.

Fourteen from the US.

Thirteen from Greenland.

Twelve from Cuba.

I was worried- these trainers' stats were starting to surpass mine pretty well. I was worried I wasn't going to make it in.

Eleven from Brazil.

Then it came.

"At number ten, we have a Canada native, Carson Scott." At this, they showed an animated graphic of my face, and put my name into the bracket. Everyone cheered as they heard my name (or the equivalent), and the man continued.

"This young man isn't much in the wins department, at 17-10 regulation matches and 7-3 tournaments, and this is his first appearance worldwide. What makes Carson stand out are his Pokemon. Exceptionally trained and powerful are all his Pokemon, but one stands out above the rest."

"Definitely," the second reporter continued, "And that would be his Lugia. The only trainer registered in the ILPT with this rare Pokemon, he is going to be a popular pick in this year's tournament."

Everyone cheered and celebrated, including Lugia, who was appreciative of being recognized. They continued with number nine (also from the US), and moved into region champions. In America, the regions were Canada, United States, Central America, Caribbean, Brazil, Northern South America, Argentina, and Bolivia. Eight was from Caribbean, Seven from Argentina, Six from Colombia, Five from Bolivia, four from Mexico, and three from Brazil. Two was from Canada.

"The Canada region winner was Shane Benicosa, from Calgary. His specialty in deadly ice-type Pokemon has blown him through the Canadian region tourney. He is going to give our number one seed a run for his money this year."

Shane Benicosa has been Canadian champion for a few years, using his ice-type Pokemon to decimate the competition. The problem with having specialties is that they have one specific weakness, and if you can exploit that, it becomes a problem. Specifically for Shane, that would be fire. Come to think of it, though, water type moves could easily douse anyone who tried that. Maybe that's why he's so successful, even with a specific type specialty.

"Speaking of number one," the second reporter continued, "She is Scarlet Rose, from Salt Lake City. The youngest trainer to ever win the United States regional, her skill far surpasses her age. The last round of that tourney was an extraordinary event, with Scarlet eventually defeating the current number 9 seed, if only narrowly. There's no doubt, though, that she belongs at the number one spot.

"That wraps up the bracket, everybody. The first round will begin on February 1st, and we'll be there every step of the way. I'm Adam Schmidt."

"And I'm Jon Wolfe, closing out today's program. We'll see you soon."

The outro music played, and commercials began. I turned off the TV and turned to my Pokemon. "Alright everyone, let's get training."


	3. Chapter 2

**Short chapter today, so I'm adding chapter 3 as well. Keep up with the reviews and suggestions!**

Twenty-eight Pokemon. Fifteen register spots. This was going to be tough. I sent all my Pokemon to train hard, and they all trained their hearts out, in hopes of making the competition.

Along with the thirteen I've mentioned already, I have Dane (Arcanine), Flareon (I didn't name him), Rainbow Dash (My Rapidash- what?), Thunder (Raichu), Spyke (Sandslash), Vaporeon (also not named), Regal (Nidoqueen), Skull (Marowak), Floatzel, Bayleef, Ty (real original, right? Typhlosion), Dino (Tyrannitar), Lux (Luxaray), Dark Knight (or just Dark- Noctowl), and Night (Flygon). Some assumed they were getting in and just slacked, while others assumed they weren't and did the same. I noticed this right off the bat the first day of training. I called all of them together after an hour.

"There are fifteen spots for registry in the Tournament." I explain, "And not all of you can make it in, but that doesn't exclude any of you from training. You all are going to have to be at your best for the tournament, whether or not you end up competing. Don't assume anything, got it?"

They all seemed to understand, so I sent them off with some direction to practice sparring. I watched all my Pokemon closely, trying to decide who I would register. It was tougher than I had ever imagined.

By January 28th, I had an even more difficult time selecting the 15 I would register. After that day's training, I gathered everyone together.

"Okay guys," I say, "Today we're flying out to Nagoya to participate in the tournament. All of you are going to be there, so don't be discouraged if you can't participate.

"I also have some good news. I just got word from the ILPT saying that Pokemon not registered can be allowed to spar with other trainers, so you won't just be bored the whole time.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you who I've chosen. None of you should be disappointed if you aren't picked, so here we go. Dragon, Dewgong, Lugia," I say, "Dane, Ty, Dino, Night..." I pause. "PPE, Wolf, Naruto, Lapras, Lux, Raven, Thomas, and Vaporeon."

The Pokemon that I had named breathed a sigh of relief, and those who didn't sighed in defeat. They all wanted to participate, and I hated to disappoint any of them, but only 15 could be registered.

"Alright, I'm going to pack for the flight tonight. Feel free to do what you want for a little while, but you're all going back into your balls before I leave. Good luck, everyone."

I walked into the house and packed clothes, toiletries, and a few lucky charms into my shoulder bag. I left a spot open for my Pokemon, and slung it over my shoulder. I knew food would be provided, and I wanted to pack light so I didn't have to pay for more luggage. I also brought my little handheld game, for the flight. I returned all my Pokemon and put them in my bag, then got into my car- a Ram truck. It was going to be a long time to Nagoya.


	4. Chapter 3

I was on the flight to Nagoya via Los Angeles, playing my little handheld, when someone asked me something. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" He asked with an American accent.

"Probably not," I say, "I'm from Nunavut."

"Well, well. Why are you heading to Japan?" He asked.

"I'm a trainer. I'm going to a competition." I say.

"Oh? I'm no trainer, but I do follow the sport. Say, isn't the championship tournament in a couple days?"

"Yeah, I'm in the tournament. Number ten seed from the American division."

"I've heard about you." He said. "You're... Carson Scott, right?"

"Yep." I say.

"Aren't you the only trainer in the ILPT with a Lugia?" He asks.

"That's me." I say.

"That's where I've seen you. Good luck, man."

"What are you doing in Japan?" I ask.

"I'm going to watch the event. Represent America, man."

"Hey, watch out. You're talking to a true blue Canadian." I say.

He laughs. "Watch out for Scarlet in the competition, man. She's gonna be tough."

"Yeah, I know. We've been training hard for the tournament, though, so we're ready."

"I hope so, man." He replies. I continue to play my handheld for a little while, but then something catches my eye in the seats next to me. At first, it just looks like a mother and daughter, but as I turn my head, I notice that it's Scarlet Rose and her mom. I put away my game and look over to them. "Scarlet Rose," I say, making her turn her head, "It's nice to see you in person."

"Hey, thanks. You must be a trainer, then, for the tournament?"

"Yep. Number ten in America."

She looks down at her notebook before continuing, "Oh! Carson Scott! I've heard about you!"

I hold out my hand as I continue, "Yep. Nice to meet you."

"I just love your Lugia." She says as she grabs my hand. "How'd you catch her?"

"I was just in the right place at the right time, I guess." I say, but I don't go any farther. Team Rocket's gone in Canada, but in the US and other countries they're prevalent.

"I guess. Hey, you'd better win so I can face up against her, kay?"

"I plan on it." I say, smiling.

The PA comes on announcing our arrival in Nagoya, first in Japanese, then in English. "Hey, see you in the tournament!" She says after the announcement.

"See you!" I respond. When the plane lands and everyone gets off, I go through immigrations and customs with my passport. "Konichiwa," I say as I hand the passport to the man at the desk.

"I speak English, young man, no need." He responds. "Good luck in the tournament!" He adds as he hands back my passport.

"Thanks!" I respond, and head out into the airport. The signs are in Japanese and English. I make my way to a McDonald's- I'm hungry from the flight. I order in Japanese.

"Sure thing." The man responds in Japanese. "You're a westerner, right? What brings you out here?"

"I'm a trainer, here for the competition." I explain.

"Oh, yeah! The international tournament in Nagoya. I've heard about it, but I don't follow it."

"Yeah, it's sort of a big deal for us. You know, worldwide status and all."

"Hey, where are you from?"

"Nunavut. It's a province in Canada." I explain.

"Must get cold up there."

"Yeah. It's cold." I say with a laugh. "You get used to it, though."

"I'll bet. Hey, your Japanese is excellent. Where'd you learn?"

"I'm taking classes in college." I say.

"Oh, very good. Here's your hamburger, enjoy your day!"

"Sayonara!" I say as I walk away. So far, Japan was turning out to be a nice place.


	5. Chapter 4

**Another short chapter, so I'm also posting chapter 5. They'll get longer as we go, trust me!**

The ILPT building was in the heart of Nagoya, with a Pokeball logo above the double doors. It was probably twenty stories high, and each floor could no doubt fit three playing fields. I walked in the door, and it was one big reception hall, with a mural of Pokemon on one wall and photographs of history's greatest trainers above the desks. The desk was granite, the floors carpeted. I took off my shoes (as was customary), and walked up to the desk. The young lady greeted me with "Konichiwa!" as I got there.

"Konichiwa!" I say, "I'm here to register."

"You speak Japanese!" She said shockingly, "None of the foreign trainers speak Japanese."

"I'm learning." I say, handing her my Trainer ID.

"First time here?" She asks, apparently not recognizing my ID.

"Yes." I say, "I'm still a little shocked, to be honest."

"Understandable." She adds. "Carson Scott, from Canada?"

"Yes." I say.

"You're number ten. Your room is number fifteen on the third floor. You'll also need to register your Pokemon, but you can get settled in first. Good luck!"

"Thank you!" I say, taking the key from her hand. I take the stairs up to my room. I notice there's a sign-in sheet on the door, and I have a roommate. I don't recognize the name at first, but when I get in, I remember him as the number nine seed in the American region, Nick Johnson. "Hey." I say as I walk in, seeing him on the bed farthest from the door.

Nick Johnson was also a top 5 worldwide trainer, from Chicago. The only reason he was a number nine seed was because of his loss against Scarlet in the United States regional tournament. He was in his early thirties, about as tall as I am at six foot even, and has army-cut brown hair.

"Did they tell you we would have roommates?" He asks.

"No." I respond. "I'm sure they just don't have enough rooms."

"I guess." He replies. "Hey, I've heard about you and your Lugia. You must be pretty good if you managed to catch that thing."

"I guess." I say. "I heard about your big match in the regionals. Scarlet's tough, huh?"

"Yeah, I was almost there, man. Almost at the top!"

"Yeah, that's too bad." I say.

"Well, I'll have to meet her again in the division finals." He said.

"Not if I can help it!" I say, smirking. "Anyway. I'm going to register. See you later."

"See ya."

I go down to the registration desk on the first floor with my backpack. There are a couple people in front of me. I notice a screen to the right of the woman at the desk, showing registered Pokemon for the current trainer. The guy currently in the front had mostly ground types. It took a while, but I eventually got to the front, the fifteen Pokemon I had chosen in a side pouch on my pack.

"Trainer ID, please?" The guy asked in broken English.

"I speak Japanese, if you'd rather." I said in Japanese while handing him my card. He nodded and scanned it. "Carson Scott?" He asked.

"Hai." I said, which means "yes" in Japanese.

"Who are you going to register?" He asked.

"Here you go." I say, handing him the balls. He scans them one at a time- first Raven, then Night. They appear on the screen as they're registered. Last is Lugia, and he's a little confused as he looks at the screen. He messes with the machine a little bit, then decides its not worth it. "Is this right?" He asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Okay, you're registered. Good luck!"

"Thanks." I respond, taking my Pokeballs and heading back to my room. "Mind if I let out a couple Pokemon?" I ask as I walk inside.

"Sure." Nick says. "In fact, you want to spar in one of the arenas? I hear they're open to trainers."

"Sure. Let's go." I say. We look at the monitors for the arenas, and find one that's open. We take the elevator to floor 10.

"Do you understand Japanese?" Nick asks.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I reply.

"The buttons are in Japanese." He says. I hadn't even noticed, actually. "That's cool, though. I took Spanish."

"Well, that's something I don't know." I say. "If I'm ever in Mexico, I'll call you."

He smiles. "You're funny. I like you."

I smile. "Hey, living in the ice and snow, you gotta have something to pass the time, eh?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, this is the first battle scene! Carson takes on world-ranked trainer Nick Johnson in an exhibition match! I hope you all enjoy it!**

We stood on opposite ends of the stadium from one another, in the trainer boxes. "Pick your Pokemon," I call. I pull out the ball holding Floatzel. He pulls one out as well. "Go!" He calls and we toss the balls onto the field. Floatzel pops out of hers and the empty ball flies back to me, while a Houndoom appears out of his. Nice choice, Nick. "Floatzel," I call, "Just a spar, remember."

She nods as she stares down her opponent, awaiting her first call. "Doan, Floatzel." I call. I name a lot of combos after hockey players- Shane Doan is the captain for the Phoenix Coyotes. The combo just means to use agility to loosen up, while dodging the opponent's attacks.

"Two, Houndoom." Nick adds. Floatzel prepares to dodge attacks, but none come. He must have had his Houndoom wait for the first attack. Clever.

"Three o'clock, Floatzel!" I call. This just means to wait for a good moment to make the first attack. Nick doesn't make a counter to my command. Floatzel watches him closely as she works on her agility, then, a few seconds later, she makes a quick attack to knock him onto his side, then jumps out of the way before the counterattack. He was expecting this, though, and Houndoom quickly leaped towards her and pinned her onto the ground. "Floatzel!" I call, "Pull a Shawn!"

Pulling a Shawn just means to relax her muscles and catch them off guard, so she can flip them off. The play worked pretty well, as Houndoom let off just a little bit and in the next second was flipped onto his back. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "Houndoom," Nick called, "5!"

"Floatzel, Yandle!"

Keith Yandle is also a player for the Phoenix Coyotes. The call means to find if it's an attack play or a defense play, then use that to make a move. Houndoom started to rear back his head to attack, so she took that action and got out of the way quickly. Houndoom let loose a Fire Blast, which she dodged narrowly. Houndoom then ran towards her, quickly closing the distance between them. Floatzel wasn't able to dodge the second attack and was sent backwards. She landed just inside the arena. "Floatzel!" I exclaim. I'm worried she's out, but she gets up without much difficulty. If anything, she's pumped up. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Floatzel! Fly the Jolly Roger!"

That combo utilizes water-type attacks. First a water gun, then surf when the opponent is still dazed. Since Houndoom was a fire-type (and a dark-type), it should work effectively. "Houndoom," Nick countered, "Four!"

Houndoom began to charge towards Floatzel quickly. I was worried, as she was still at the edge of the arena, but just as I thought Houndoom was about to hit her, Floatzel's water gun shot him backwards. Houndoom took the hit with his head, definitely taking damage, but holding strong. Just as Houndoom was beginning to recover, a wave of water splashed onto him. He wasn't prepared. When the water cleared, Houndoom was on his side, clearly fainted.

"Great job, Floatzel!" I call.

"You're tougher than you look." Nick says, walking out of his box. I meet him in the middle and shake his hand. "You're a very skilled trainer." I say. "That was tough."

Houndoom woke up and got to all fours slowly. Floatzel helped him up.

"Houndoom, you need a break. Return." Nick said, returning Houndoom to his ball. I also returned Floatzel. "Ready for round two?" I ask.

Round two pitted Dark against Nick's Salamence. I lost that one. Third was Regal vs. his Dragonite. I lost round three. Fourth was Flareon vs. Charizard. I won. The fifth and final match between us was between Thunder and his Staraptor.

"Too bad." He says. "I was hoping to take on Lugia."

"Well, you'll have to wait for the tournament." I respond. "Thunder, just a spar." I say. "Start with Wolf."

Wolf was one of my favorite plays for the Pokemon able to use it. It taunts the opposition by dodging attacks skillfully, and uses small, effective counterattacks to inflict damage. It depends on my Pokemon being faster than the opponent. I guess we'll see if it works.

"Star," Nick called, "Six!"

Star quickly took to the air, and was circling above the arena before I could register the attack. So much for my speed advantage. "Thunder," I call, "Crosby."

Crosby ditched speed entirely, using blocking techniques to endure an onslaught, which is what I saw ahead. I named it that way because the player Sidney Crosby takes a lot of injuries. Just as I guessed, Star used quick attacks in succession from the air. Had Thunder not been prepared, he would have stood no chance. As it stood, however, he was holding his own, and Star couldn't last forever.

He lasted longer than I expected. Thunder was clearly tired and injured, but he was holding out. Soon enough, Star stopped and landed on the opposite end of the field. He was tired. "Now's your chance! Pavalec!"

Pavalec is a goaltender, who plays for my Winnipeg Jets. This was simply a code term for Thunderbolt. It struck on target, and Star stood only for a second more before falling to the ground. "Yes! We got him!"

"Star, return." Nick called. "That was impressive. I've only ever seen two others survive that move." He added, walking towards me.

"Thanks. I gotta give it to Thunder, though, he was tough." I said as Thunder climbed onto my shoulder. I patted his head.

"You're stronger than your record suggests." He continues. "I hope I can face you in the tournament."

"Count on it." I say. "We'll meet again."


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! Another 2-Chapter day for me. Keep up the reviews and suggestions, I really appreciate them!**

CHAPTER 6

Back in the apartment, I had let out a few of my Pokemon and told them to be careful. The apartment was pretty big, suited for a few house-pet sized Pokemon running around. I had let out Floatzel, Thunder, Ty, Flareon, Vaporeon, Thomas and Kira. Nick had let out Houndoom, Star, Mightyena, Shuckle, and Hitmontop. Flareon just sat on my bed with me while the others did their thing. We settled on reruns of Japanese anime, turning on English CC. Later, we found ourselves watching Death Note.

"I've seen this. This is where you got your Umbreon's name, right?" Nick asked.

"Yep." I respond. "I should go check on them."

Ty and and Shuckle were talking. Umbreon and Vaporeon were playing around. Thunder was playing with Mightyena and Hitmontop. It took me a while to find Floatzel, but when I did, she was in the other room with Houndoom. He was cuddling up against her, but Floatzel seemed okay with it.

"Looks like everyone's getting along." I say.

"I want to ask you something." Nick says as the end credits for Death Note come on.

"Shoot." I say.

"Why are you so lenient on your Pokemon?" He asks. "I mean, you treat them like... Pets."

"Well, I want my Pokemon to respect me." I explain. "If they respect me, they'll fight their hardest in battle."

"Right, but it's like you'll let them do pretty much whatever they want."

"That's not entirely true." I say, looking at Flareon, who by now was asleep. "I don't like them doing stupid stuff, but they respect me enough to not do them, so I can let them do more stuff, up to that limit."

"What's that limit?" He asked.

"Getting themselves killed, for one." I explain. "Anything that'll injure another Pokemon, except in battle or self defense. They can't leave my property back home, which leaves plenty of room to roam." I continue. "That's it, really."

"Wow." He says. "I have to keep mine in balls most of the time to keep them out of trouble."

"Well, I guess that's the difference between you and me." I say. "All trainers are different, eh?"

"Yeah." He says. "I guess. You think these guys are due for a switch?"

"Sure." I say. "Come on, guys. Time's up!" I call, standing up. They all come to me within a minute or so, obviously pretty happy. Floatzel especially. "Alright guys, time for a rest." I say, returning each to their balls individually. Nick calls in and returns his Pokemon as well. This round, I let out Dragon, Wolf, Thomas, Dark, Bayleef, and Skull. Nick let out his Nidorina, Blastoise, Grovyle, and Gardevoir. His other six Pokemon, he'd said, were too big to let out in this small room. There was apparently a large area on the top floor for larger Pokemon, but it wasn't open until tomorrow. The rest of the day and night went smoothly, our Pokemon hanging out and having fun. I even caught Floatzel and Houndoom again, but I didn't point it out to Nick. Based on our earlier conversation, he wasn't a fan of it. We left for a bit for dinner. He returned his Pokemon before then, but I just warned mine not to cause trouble. Me and Nick were very different people when it came to our Pokemon.

Night came soon, and tomorrow was a busy day.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Three days before the contest. Today I had a few things to do for the analysts and crap. First off, at 8 AM, was an interview with one of the people in charge. I woke up at 7, but I had to down a strange-tasting Japanese Coke to stay awake, as I was still on North American Central time. I was awake by the time I was called in.

"Carson," the man began in English, "What's it like to be in your first tournament ever?"

"Oh, it's a thrill." I say. "I'm hoping for the best."

"I'll bet." The man continued. "I heard about your regional tournament in Canada, where you were knocked out in the second round. Tell us about that?"

"Well, the young man that beat me was just a better trainer. I don't dwell on a loss." I reply.

"Good idea. Now tell me about your strategy. I'm sure everyone wants to know."

"Well, that's just the thing. It's hard to describe my strategy. It's a sort of mesh of attack and speed."

"I can bet. No one has been able to figure you out, Carson, you know that? Not even the experts."

"I'm glad. At least no one will expect me." I say jokingly.

"Just a couple more questions. There's one Pokemon everyone has been talking about."

"Ah, yes. Lugia." I say.

"Right. People are asking how you came to capture this rare Pokemon."

"Well," I start, "I guess I was just in the right place at the right time." I say. I don't tell the whole truth, because team Rocket and other gangs were still prevalent in Japan. I don't want to get targeted.

"Alright, one more question. I hear you speak Japanese."

"Very well." I respond.

"Care to say something to the audience?" He asks. I think for a minute before saying in Japanese, "Don't underestimate me. I plan to win."

"Alright, that'll be all. Thanks, Carson!" He says, standing up. I follow his lead and shake his hand, responding with "No problem". I return to my room as the next contestant is called in. Nick hasn't returned yet. Weird, he was done before me. Must have gone to do something else.

My next stop was the Pokemon Habitation Area on the top floor of the complex. I was going to leave most of my Pokemon there for a while to stretch out and hang out for a while. Tomorrow, I told them, we'd start training. I kept Dragon with me for self-defense, and Lugia because she didn't want to attract attention to herself. She was just shy, I guess. I'd have to find a time to let her out later. I went out into the city to let out my inner tourist and look around. I was wearing pretty inconspicuous clothes for Nagoya, so people didn't know I was a foreigner just from one glance. I didn't carry a camera around either- I didn't want to stand out. Instead, I threw on a backpack full of snacks and money, and my little handheld. Even then, though, I had a couple people stop me on the street.

"Are you from America?" One man asked in Japanese.

"No" I respond. "Canada."

"I don't know that place." He says.

"It's just north of America." I explain.

"Oh, yes, I remember now. Are you a trainer?"

"Yes." I say. By now I'm just trying to end the conversation without being rude.

"I am also a trainer." He explains. "Want to go down to the gym and battle?"

"No, thank you, my Pokemon aren't with me." I explain. "I have to go now. I'm in a hurry."

"Oh, okay. Maybe I'll see you later." He says. I walk back to the building. I don't know, but something about him unnerved me.

I returned to the ILPT building an hour later. When I got inside, it was 2:00 PM. There was a quote-unquote party starting with the other trainers at 4. I picked up my Pokemon from the Habitation Center and returned to my room, Nick still missing. I watched an analysis show about the tournament (brought to you by Mountain Dew!), looking at my opponents. The tournament would be a sort of double-elimination group tournament. I wasn't sure of the rules quite yet, as they change a little bit every year. More often than not, Sakura Makano was predicted to win it all. As for me, I was a popular upset pick. I was excited to prove them right.

Four O'clock came soon enough, and the party was about to begin.


	9. Chapter 8

The main floor of the ILPT building was, by 4 o'clock, packed with contestants and guests. The event was organized to promote good sportsmanship between the competitors, and explain the rules. I walked in with my backpack (my Pokemon inside), and made my way through the crowd. I didn't see Nick there. There were some chairs set up in front of a screen with a projector. A man with some little electronics was sitting behind a table. "What are these?" I ask him in Japanese.

"Translators." He explains. "They're just prototypes, so they're not compulsory."

"Oh, okay. I'll take one." I say, picking one up. I think these are pretty cool, and when I look more closely at it, I see multiple languages, from Arabic to Japanese. I set it to English to test it. I say in Japanese, "This is a test. Let's see if this works". After a second, it spits back "This is testing. We will see if this functions". It's not bad, I guess, for such different languages as English and Japanese. I sit down in my seat and keep fiddling with the little buttons and dials on the earpiece. It's very advanced technology, and I thank the Japanese for coming up with it.

I notice someone sitting in the seat next to mine. Looking up from the device, I notice Sakura Makano, the number one ranked trainer in the world right now. I'm shocked. She speaks in Japanese, "Can I sit here?"

The device spits out a butchered reply in English, and I turn it off. "Of course." I say in Japanese. She seems impressed. "You speak my language very well." She adds.

"Well, I'm not as fluent as I'd like to be." I say.

"Don't be silly! You're very good." She responds.

"Thank you." I say. "I've heard a lot about you. Congrats on being the best!"

"Thank you. Really, though, I have to thank my Pokemon. They work so hard."

"I'll bet." I say. "My Pokemon are awesome, they worked very hard to train for this."

"Oh, that's right, this is your first time here."

"Yeah." I say. "I still can't believe it."

"Well, you must be a good trainer to catch Lugia."

"Yeah, but still." I say.

"No, really! You could do really well!"

"Thank you." I respond.

"How long have you had Lugia?"

"A few years."

"That long? How come I haven't heard about you before the tournament?"

"Well, my record isn't world class. I didn't do well in my regional, either."

"That's no excuse! A trainer that speaks Japanese and has a Lugia should be in the news sometimes!"

I smile. "Well, anyway. How'd you get involved in Pokemon?"

"Well, I always loved Pokemon when I was young." She starts. "I had a pet Espeon growing up. It was the cutest thing! I guess I just kept going with my passions."

"That's great." I say.

"What about you?" She asks, "How'd you start with Pokemon?"

My voice catches in my throat, and I look to the floor for a second before answering. "Well, my parents were trainers." I start, "And I wanted to... keep the legacy going."

I could tell she wanted to ask for more information, but she didn't. She just sat for a second.

"Well, I'll see you around. Good luck!" she says.

"Good luck!" I reply as she walks away. Suddenly Nick takes the spot Sakura was just sitting in. "You lucky bastard!" He says, punching my shoulder. "Talking to Sakura Makano!"

"Hey!" I exclaim. "Where have you been?"

"Training." He says. I can't tell if he's telling the truth. "If you don't remember, there's a tournament in a couple days."

I grunt in acknowledgment. I turn on the translator and clip it onto my ear, making sure it's set on English before I continue. I look around at the other contestants- some have family and friends here for support, and others- like me- are alone. No one seems willing to talk to any unfamiliar people, which is understandable. Soon, everyone is quieted and the event begins.

To sum things up, each 16-team division would be split into four groups of four. After a six-round match (as in six one-pokemon-on-one battles), the record would be added to your overall record. After a round robin within the group, the top two in each group would move on. The bottom two would be put in another group of four with the other losing contestants, where the top two in each group would move on to the second round. I was in a group with seeds number 7 (From Argentina), number 15 (From Mexico), and the Canada regional champion number 2, Shane Benicosa. I was excited to play against him, and I talked to him afterwards. He was cool, and was glad he was facing a fellow Canuck. He wished me luck, but we argued a while about hockey (I being a Jets fan, him a Flame). In any case, the competition was going to be epic.


	10. Chapter 9

There were twenty playing fields in the building, all standard sizes with no terrain advantages. There were often type-based tournaments held in other areas, but since this was the world championship, the field had to be even.

But I digress. The twenty fields could be rented out for training in two-hour intervals over the following two days. Each trainer had one reserve spot they could pick one-at-a-time, but at ten o'clock, the signups would be open. I signed up mostly for night training, and found many open slots. Apparently, some trainers had opted to train privately, which left open spots. For tomorrow, I had one slot from 10 AM to noon, and three from 10 PM to 4 AM. The next day I only had night training, from eight to ten and midnight to two. I liked training at night, as most people would no doubt be asleep and I wouldn't have a shadow.

Tomorrow morning's training covered simple combos that could get them out of desperate situations, and some strength and speed training. The real stuff wouldn't start until that night.

As I had predicted, the building was almost completely empty by 10:00. I was on the fifth floor, second arena, and no one was there. I let out my fifteen registries from their balls. They stretched and got ready for a minute. "Alright, this is where the real training begins." I explain. "This morning was usual stuff, to throw the others off balance. Now, we get into our special moves."

The Pokemon had mixed emotions of excitement and apprehension, but none seemed especially worried. I trained all of them in counterattacks- my personal specialty. Dodge and land a quick hit, or respond to a specific style of attack. This lasted an hour and a half, then gave them a break. Then I realized I had an observer from the outside: Callum Smith.

Callum Smith, from New Zealand, was tall, with wavy black hair. He wore a jacket with the zipper down and the hood up, making him look more mysterious. He said nothing, but just watched as I looked at him, waiting for a move. I eventually looked away, but from there I felt his eyes boring into me from the sidelines. He was in a different division entirely- why was he interested in me? Unless he thought I was a threat, which was far fetched. A ten seed has rarely ever made it to the interdivisional rounds, it having happened only twice before. I couldn't figure out Callum, which may be why he's so successful.

After ten minutes, I brought all of my Pokemon together. "Alright, guys, listen up." I say. "I know you're tired, I know you guys have been training your hearts out, but we've gotta be ready for the first round. To do that, we need to perfect your guys' observance. I'm going to pair you guys up, and I want one of you to attack using whatever you like, and I want the other to try and figure out what attack they're using. Don't use enough power to damage anyone too much, because all of us have to be in out best shape. Got it?"

I paired up my Pokemon and sent them on their way. Callum was still there, watching my Pokemon spar. He was watching Lugia most, but that wasn't unexpected. I had received plenty of comments about her earlier in the morning, as I hadn't been able to let her out until that point. She fought really well, and was very loyal- I think she'd never had someone caring for her like I do now.

Anyway. I went back to watching the pairs train, shouting advice where it was needed. In the back of my mind, though, Callum was still there. By the time 4 o'clock rolled around, though, he was gone. I was curious what his intentions were, but I soon forgot about it. I took a well-deserved rest once I got back.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Anyway, here's Carson's first battle in the Tournament! Hope you enjoy!**

My first match was scheduled for late in the afternoon on the first day of competition. I was glad, because early morning training last night took a toll on me physically. I was glad to be able to sleep for eight full hours before 3:00 PM. I checked the morning's results- some very impressive matches, and a few expected outcomes. Nick won, as well as Callum. None of the number one seeds had played yet, their games being set for later.

I would be playing Argentina region winner Pedro, number seven in the American division. I watched a lot of his matches before training last night- he specialized in Poison-type Pokemon, so I trained everyone in dodging poisonous attacks. I would play in an hour and a half, so I decided my running order for the six matchups. I'd send out Dino first, then PPE. I'd also send Lux, Ty, Wolf and Raven. If something unexpected happened, I'd send out someone else. I played through scenarios in my head as an hour passed, considering multiple possibilities and being prepared for them. By 4:00 PM, I was ready, and took the elevator to floor 7, where my battle was to be held.

On each floor were two playing fields, bleachers surrounding both of them, and trainer areas off to either side. It was a pretty big building.

I waited in the north trainer area for my match to start, watching the current matchup of Shane vs. Javier, the 15 seed from Mexico. Shane already had a 4-1 advantage, and his Glaceon was doing a very good job against Javier's Fearow. One Ice Beam later, Fearow was grounded and Shane declared victor. He returned Glaceon and headed off through the doorway to the trainer's wing, high-fiving me as he came by me. "One down!" He said. I smiled. Just as he disappeared down a corner, my opponent appeared from the room.

"iHola!" I say in butchered spanish. He responds with a thumbs-up and a smile. He knows I can't speak spanish, I guess. Over the speaker, in Japanese, comes the announcement of our match. "Next, an American Division matchup, group B. Number 7 Pedro Velasquez vs. number 10 Carson Scott!" The announcement was repeated in Spanish, then English. We both walked out onto the playing field at the same time. The crowd was deafening, drowning out even my thoughts. Most were from Japan and Asia, but there were plenty from Europe and North America as well. It was all a little overwhelming, and I was nervous for a few minutes, until I stepped into the Trainer box. Then I focused on the battle.

"Trainers, select your Pokemon." A voice over the loudspeaker said in Spanish, then English. I pulled out Dino. "Watch the monitor for your cue." It said in the same order. On the screen above us was an electronic countdown.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

I threw out the ball, and Dino popped out, roaring loudly. It was impressive. As I caught the ball on its flight back, I saw Pedro's selection: Nidoking. Nice. "Alright, Dino," I call, "Rask!"

I heard Pedro's counter-command in Spanish. Rask was a play designed to throw the opponent off balance from the start. Seismic Toss, then Earthquake while the opponent was on the ground. Just the thought of it made me sick.

Just then, Nidoking charged towards Dino. He prepared to stop the attack by lowering his center of gravity. As they collided, cheers erupted from the crowd as Nidoking stopped dead. Dino then slowly lifted Nidoking into the air, then threw him onto the ground, belly-up. He then quickly shook the ground, making the whole floor shake. Nidoking didn't even have a chance to get up, and when it did it could barely stand on its feet. Dino took the opportunity and landed a headbutt on the dazed Nidoking. He fell on the ground again, but he wasn't fainted. Pedro changed his command, shouting something in Spanish. I took the same route. "Dino, Malkin!"

Evgeni Malkin was a very good player in Pittsburgh. The combo was Sandstorm, then Dig once the opponent couldn't see. Since Nidoking wasn't ground-type, it was still effective. When the sandstorm started, I had to shield my eyes from the sand, but the spectators were protected by glass. I couldn't see through the storm, but I could tell that Dino was underground. I eventually could see past the sand, and I saw Nidoking looking around. It was working. A second later, Dino broke ground and attacked, but it was slow. It was still effective, but it wasn't Dino at his best. Then I realized: poison! Nidoking must have poisoned Dino when he charged towards Dino! From what I saw, it was taking its toll. "Dino! Quick!" I call. I had to act quickly, as Nidoking was still on his feet. Dino used multiple successive pound attacks in order to quickly send Nidoking over the edge, but I didn't think that the exertion would push the poison faster through him. Dino was fainted before Nidoking was, but I could tell he was close. I returned Dino, and an announcement was spoken over the intercom, in Japanese, Spanish, then English. "Pedro Velasquez and his Nidoking have won against Carson and his Tyranitar. The score is now 1-0 in favor of Pedro. Prepare for the next round."

No way this was going to be easy.


End file.
